The Count of Monte Cristo: Prolouge
by Padfoot1
Summary: Hi Im back with a new idea this is short, but it sets the stage H/H and a little R/H
1. Default Chapter Title

The Count of Monte Cristo Harry Potter style. by Padfoot  
  
  
hello i am back with a new idea thanx 2 all who reviewed my stories. I don't own any of the characters. J.K. does. the story and Title are the work of Alexander Dumas. He's the guy that wrote the Three Musketteers. I would suggest reading this book cause is really good. anyway hope ya like it!!!  
  
A/N: by the way this is H/H romance but has some R/H in it.   
  
  
Harry Potter was 22. He had gone on a world tour playing for the Chudley Cannons, after he had graduated Hogwarts. He had been on tour for six months and was eager to get home to his wife-to-be Hermione. As the tour bus flew into the station the captian of the team stood up. " Ladies and Gentlemen it has been an honor being your Captain. But I have some news I will not be coming back for next season." There were a lot of sighs around the group as they got off. As Harry got off he pulled the captian aside. " Will i still get the time off like i requested.? harry asked. "Of course Harry, go and marry Hermione. But hurry back, The Chudley Cannons cannot leave without a Captian." he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Me?!" said Harry "Oh thank you sir I won't let you down." harry then apparated to his home.  
  
" Hermione was sitting on her porch. Ron was there bugging her proposing a thousand times. "C'mon Hermione he going to be gone for a long time marry me please?" "I told you NO. I love Harry." said Hermione. "but you don't know when you will see him again." Ron said "I'll be here for you always." just then Harry apparated into the yard. "Harry my love." squealed Hermione." at last you have come home." "Yep and this time you are getting married to a Quidditch Captain." Harry and hermione walked on there porch holding each other.   
  
Ron sulked away into the alley, were he saw Marcus Flint from harry's Quidditch team. "Look at the way she fawns over him." ron said "Famous Harry Potter." he said with rage in his eyes. "Tell me about it." said Flint. "I should be captian not him.' "So we are alike" said Ron "The only thing standing in our way of happiness is Harry." Just then Ron had an idea that would change his life forever. "Then let us do away with him." Ron said "With him out of the way you will be captian and I will marry Hermione. We will be happy by making his life miserable. Ron laughed as he whispered more into Flints ear.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
A/N Sorry it was so short but i had to get the meaning of the story before I could start. And i'm sorry about makingRon a bad person. But the person in the story was in the main characters shadow all the time. Ron seemed perfect. R/R please to keep me going. more later to come   



	2. Default Chapter Title

The Count of Monte Cristo: Harry Potter Style. Part One by Padfoot.   
  
okay here is the first part to the series. I would suggest reading the prolouge first. R/R to keep me going.   
  
  
Hermione woke up early in the morning. Today was her wedding day to Harry Potter. famous Harry Potter. He was going to be a Qudditch captain. She loved him. whenever he was away she would do nothing but think of him. Yes she had the perfect life. She was going to have a perfect husband and the perfect home. perfect. At least that is what she thought. For at that very moment Ron and Flint were telling the Ministry about Harry.  
  
The wedding was very beautiful. All of Hermione's family showed up, as well as most of their freinds. Harry stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you for coming to our wedding. Now I want to turn the floor over to my best man Ron. Ron stood up. "Thank you Harry. Well most of you know me but if you don't than my name is Ron. I have been Harry's best freind since school. Many people have said that i have lived in his shadow, but i think not." Ron smiled "So heres a toast to Hermione and Harry. Cheers."  
  
As everyone raised their glasses the door burst open.  
  
"who is Harry Potter?" one of the enforcers asked. "that's me." said Harry.   
  
"Come with us. You are under arrest." said the enforcer.   
  
"What?" screamed half of the room "Do you know who your talking to?" said Hermione. Harry walked over and silenced the crowd. "Ill go with you, dont worry Hermione I shall get to the bottom of this."   
  
"Ron." said Harry "find out everything you can." "Got it." said Ron "I shall take care of Hermione for you." Harry nodded.  
  
As they led Harry away Ron put an evil smile on his face and whispered "have fun Harry."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N Sorry again for making Ron a bad character. The person who does that is in the main characters shadow all the time. and that basically explains Ron. R/R please. 


End file.
